The Curse
by Cho HyunNa'JOYERS
Summary: Menghapus kutukan bukanlah hal yang mudah, tetapi Siwon mencoba menghapusnya. :: SiBum ::
1. Prolog

Title : The Curse

Summary : Menghapus kutukan bukanlah hal yang mudah, tetapi Siwon mencoba menghapusnya

Author : Jung Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '

Language : Indonesia

Rating : T

Genres 1 : Fantasy

Genres 2 : Romance

Category : Plays/Musicals » Screenplays

* * *

Kibum , seorang namja dengan perawakan sempurna , dengan mata sipit, hidung mancung, bibir merah, rahang tegas, kulih putihnya yang mulus dan badan yang mungil untuk ukuran seorang namja, Sempurna! Dia, seperti putri-putri yang ada di dongeng pengantar tidur, namun siapa sangka di balik kecantikannya terdapat sebuah kutukan yang mengerikan, apapun yang dia ucapkan akan terjadi – baik itu ucapan baik maupun ucapan buruk – dan mahluk hidup jenis apapun yang di sentuh jari lentiknya itu akan musnah dalam seketika...

Hanya terdapat 3 orang di dunia yang memiliki kutukan seperti itu, yang pertama bernama...

Ailee, atau lebih di kenal dengan sebutan Lee Taemin, Ai yang berarti bayi dan Lee adalah sebuah marga, dan jika di satukan Ailee artinya Bayi dari keluarga Lee, Ailee lahir di Seoul Korea Selatan,karena dia di takuti oleh orang-orang sekitar jadi dia pindah keluar negeri tepatnya ke Roma Italia, Saat ini kutukannya sudah tak menempel lagi di tubuhnya, karena seseorang telah menghapusnya, tetapi sayangnnya orang yang menghapus kutukan Ailee meninggal dunia karena memberikan seluruh hidupnya pada Ailee, dan orang yang mengorbanykan nyawanya itu diketahui bernama Choi Minho, dan saat ini Ailee hidup dengan penuh rasa bersalah...

Alice , atau di korea di kenal sebagai Kim Ryeowook, Alice lahir di Tokyo Jepang , sama seperti Ailee, Alice pun di takuti oleh orang-orang sekitar karena kutukannya, tetapi hidup Alice tidak panjang karena sebelum pangerannya datang, jantung Alice sudah berhenti berdetak...

Kim Kibum , jika di luar negeri di kenal sebagai Amy, Lahir di Seoul Korea Selatan , Kibum sebelumnya tinggal di Amerika, namun dua tahun terakhir dia dan keluarga besarnya – agar kibum bisa terlindungi – pindah ke korea, setelah orang-orang sekitar tau kibum memiliki kutukan tersebut awalnya mereka takut akan sosok kibum yang manis, namun setelah kibum bersosialisasi, orang-orang yang awalnya takut pada kibum jadi bersikap baik pada kibum karena kibum memang memiliki _attitude _yang baik...

Konon katanya, mahluk yang memberi ketiga orang di dunia itu hanyalah gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun, dia meninggal dunia tepat di umur emasnya, dia memberikan kutukan itu bukan kepada sembarang orang, dia memberi kutukan itu hanya kepada orang yang berhati mulia, dia di khianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri, hingga dia meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan, sejak saat itu dia ingin melihat apakan masih ada orang yang berhati mulia yang mau menghapus ' orang – orang terkutuk ' itu? Dia hanya ingin tau masih adakah yang namanya cinta sejati? Dari situlah Vanessa mengutuk ketiga orang dengan hati mulia dam menunjukan kepada kekasihnya jika hanya dialah satu-satunya orang berhati busuk...

' _Hanya cinta yang dapat menghapus kutukan- kutukan itu '_

* * *

Baru **Prolog **^_^_  
_

Ada yang berniat membaca?  
Ada yang berniat menunggu?  
Jika ada yang RnR dan minta untuk lanjut, akan aku lanjut...  
Dan jika sepi gak ada yang mau RnR , ya aku diemin aja biarin jadi koleksi, gak akan aku lanjut gitu maksudnya...

Ada yang minat? RnR lah... ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Title : The Curse

Summary : Menghapus kutukan bukanlah hal yang mudah, tetapi Siwon mencoba menghapusnya

Author : Jung Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '

Language : Indonesia With TypoSS

Rating : T

Genres 1 : Fantasy

Genres 2 : Romance

Category : Plays/Musicals » Screenplays

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

Seorang namja cantik sedang duduk di ayunan halaman rumahnya, rumput-rumput yang tiga hari lau berwarna hijau sekarang hanya ada tumpukan salju...

_Mengapa harus aku?  
Mengapa takdirku seperti ini?  
Adakah nanti pangeran datang untuk memusnahkan kutukan yang melekat padaku?  
Aku begitu mengerikan...  
Butiran salju yang jatuh di telapak tanganku langsung mencair bagaikan jatuh di atas api...  
Kupu-kupu yang ku sentuh dengan unjung telunjukku hangus terbakar...  
Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir merah ini langsung terjadi...  
Apa salahku?  
Bahkan riwayat hidupku menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak...  
Vanessa apa tak bisa kau cabut kutukanmu ini?_

" amy! Cepat masuk di luar dingin " seseorang berteriak dari dalam  
" mom! Panggil aku kibum, nama itu lebih baik dari pada amy! " namja cantik itu sedikit berteriak untuk bisa berbicara pada ibunya  
" aku tak peduli namamu kibum atau amy tapi cepat masuk di luar dingin, kau bisa sakit nanti " teriak ibunya dari dalam rumah

Namja cantik itu berdiri dari ayunan kayunya dan mulai berjalan memasuki rumahnya...

::

KiBum Side

Aku tinggal di rumah ini dengan keluargaku, dengan kakak dan adikku...  
Jung Jae Joong, kakakku satu-satunya ini menikah dengan Jung YunHo, dan mempunyai satu orang anak yang bernama Jung JaeHo , namanya di mabil dari nama orang tuanya sendiri JaeJoong dan YunHo...

Kim KeyBum dia adiku satu-satunya, sifatnya yang cerwet sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatku, dia bertunangan dengan Onew, aku bisa heran mengapa si _calm_ – Onew – itu bisa tertarik dengan Key...

" amy, kau tidak menulis cerita lagi? " ibunya bertanya  
" baru mau ku lakukan " Kata KiBum

Kibum menaiki tangga rumahnya, berjalan dengan santai menuju kamarnya, saat memasuki kamarnya Kibum langsung menggambil buku dan bolpoin yang berada di atas meja belajar , setelah buku dan bolpoin berada di tangannya, Kibum mendekati meja kecil yang berada tepat di depan jendela kamarnya yang mengarah ke halaman samping, tampa basa-basi Kibum langsung duduk dam mulai menulis...

...Sang putri kesepian, putri terus menunggu dan menunggu , sang putri berfikir ' apakah tentang pangeran itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka? Dan tidak pernah ada pangeran tampan yang datang menjeputnya ', namun sang putri tidak putus asa pikiran buruknya dia buang jauh-jauh , dia bersedia menunggu pangeran khayalannya lebih lama, namun tuhan tak berkehendak tuhan tak ingin umatnya sendirian kesepian , akhirnya sang putri menutup matanya sebelum pangeran tampan yang sesungguhnya datang. The End...

Setelah Kibum menyelesaikan cerita fiksinya, Kibum merenung...

_Apakah nasibku akan seperti putri yang ada dalam ceritaku?  
Tak ada pangeran tampan yang datang untuk menghapus kutukan yang melekat pada diriku..._

Tampa di sadari Kibum seorang namja cantik mengintip dari balik pintu

" Kibummie kau di panggil umma " Kata Jae Joong dari tadi berada di balik pintu, Kibum terkejut atas kehadiran hyungnya  
" ne , aku turun sekarang " Kata kibum, Kibum berdiri dan turun ke lantai dasar

JaeJoong yang masih berada di Kamar kibum, perlahan masuk mengambil buku yang berisi tulisan tangan Kibum, saat JaeJong membaca cerita karya adiknya JaeJoong merenung

_Kibummie kau pasti tersiksa...  
Walaupun kau tidak menunggu pangeranmu datang, tapi aku tau kau mengharapkannya datang...  
Maaf Kibummie aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa...  
Vanessa kumohon bisakah kau tak membuat dongsaengku tersiksa..._

**::**

" mom, kau memanggilku? " Tanya Kibum kepada ummanya sang sedang minum teh  
" hmm, kita bicara di taman samping saja ya " Kata ummanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Kibum

" ada apa mom? " saat ini Kibum dan ummanya sudah ada di taman samping rumahnya  
" tentang... 'pemberian' vanessa " Kibum sangat mengerti kata 'pemberian' , kata ibu berarti yang berarti kutukan  
" aku tak apa-apa mom, jangan khawatir " Kibum tersenyum pada ummanya, tapi ummanya tau senyuman itu adalah senyuman kesakitan  
" kau tersiksa kan honey, hiks maaf kan mommy , mommy tak bisa membantumu hiks, andai saja aku bisa memusnahkan kutukan yang melekat pada dirimu hiks, namun orang yang bisa memusnahkan kutukanmu hanyalah orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu tanpa ada hubungan darah " sesekali ummanya terisak  
" mom~ , aku tak apa-apa, percayalah " Kibum berbohong, dia takut, dia takut tak ada orang yang peduli padanya, tak ada orang yang memang mencintainya tanpa ada hubungan darah

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

Namja cantik yang tertidur dengan wajah damainya, mulai terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang memaksa masuk ke kamarnya melalui celah-celah gordyn yang tak tertutup sempurnya, saat Kibum membuka matanya badanya sedikit menggigil , dingin Kibum rasakan sampai ke tulang, namun kibum tetap berusaha bangun...

Setelah mandi kibum langsung turun dan berjalan menuju dapur, saat turun kibum hanya melihat JaeJoong hyung yang sedang menyuapi JaeHo makan, Kibum mengerutkan keningnya, mengapa hari ini terasa berbeda, seperti sesuatu akan terjadi...

" jae hyung , mommy dan yunho hyung mana? " tanya Kibum yang masih menuruni tangga  
" yunho hyung, sedang mengantar umma berbelanja untuk simpanan bahan makanan " Kata JaeJoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari JaeHo, sedangkan Kibum menanggapinya dengan kata ' Oh '

Kibum terduduk di kursi meja makan, tangannya memegang sendok dan garpu, bukanya di makan sarapannya malah di acak-acak, Kibum sangat pusing, feelingnya mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi, tapi apa? Apa yang akan terjadi? Sesuatu yang buruk atau sesuatu yang baik? , tangan Kibum menyenggol gelas susu yang berada di dekat piring makannya, dengan gerakan reflek Kibum langsung berdiri karena susu yang tumpah akan mengenai bajunya...

Saat JaeJoong melihat kejadian itu JaeJoong memarahi Kibum...

" kibum-ah , kau lihat apa yang kau perbuat, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai menumpakannya? " kata JaeJoong , namun Kibum hanya terdiam, pandangannya kosong , JaeJoong kahawatir dengan Kibum , apa yang terjadi dengan dongsaengnya  
" kibum-ah kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya JaeJoong khawatir  
" sesuatu akan terjadi, tapi aku tak tau apa itu " kata Kibum terdengan seperti bisikan, pandangan matanya pun tidak berubah, kosong.

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

Kibum berjalan di sisi jalan, tak tau dia akan kemana hanya mengikuti kakinya kemana dia mau, akhirnya Kibum sampai di sebuah taman, Kibum terduduk di kursi taman yang letaknya agak menjorok ke dalam, Kibum masih bingung dengan feelingnya, sebelumnya kibum belum pernah merasakan feeling seperti ini, feeling ini sangat kuat, membuat kibum yakin sesuatu pasti akan terjadi hari ini...

Saat Kibum melihat keadaan sekitar, Kibum melihat seorang namja seusianya di seret oleh tiga orang namja bertubuh besar, namja itu di hujani pukulan yang tak ada hentinya, darah segar mengalir dari unjung bibir, dan hidungnya, entah apa yang terjadi dengan kibum, kibum merasa marah melihat namja itu di hajar oleh tiga orang bertubuh besar bersamaan, kibum rasa dia harus pergi kesana untuk mengentikannya, kibum merasa namja itu orang yang penting...

Akhirnya kibum berjalan mendekati tiga orang yang sedang menghajar namja itu, kibum semakin dekat dengan orang itu

" pergi " Kibum berbicara dengan lantang , tanpa Kibum sadari mata sebelah kirinya terah berwarna merah padam  
" hei hei gadis kecil kau ingin bergabung memukulinya atau di pukuli seperti dia " salah satu dari ketiga orang itu berbicara kepada kibum  
" I Say Go " Kibum mengatakannya hampir seperti bisikan namun terdengan tajam di telinga mereka  
" gadis kecil ini menantang kita ternyata " orang berambut coklat terang itu mendekati kibum , dan menyentuh pundak kibum, kibum membukam kedua sarung tangannya dan memegang tangan namja bertubuh besar itu  
" AKH! Lepaskan panas AKH! " Kibum melepaskan pegangan tanganya itu  
" you hear me? I said leave him alone " Kibum memang tidak berteriak, namun kata-tata itu terdengar mematikan di telinga ketiga namja itu, dan ketiga orang itu lari terbirt-birit

**::**

" kau tak apa-apa? " kata kibum sambil mengobati luka-luka yang ada pada namja tampan tersebut  
" shh- pelan-pelan, hmm aku baik-baik saja , terimakasih " Kata namja tampan yang di tolong Kibum  
" untuk? " Tanya kibum  
" karena kau menolongku dan mengobati lukaku, dan aku bisa melihat wajah cantikmu dari bawah sini " namja yang ditolong itu menggodanya

posisi mereka sekarang adalah kibum duduk di kursi taman yang panjang , namja tampan itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi itu dan kepalanya berada di kedua paha namja cantik yang bernama kibum

" kau menggodaku? Heum " Tanya kibum dengan nada bercanda, namun ada yang salah dengan kibum, dia merasa senang saat namja tampan itu menyebutnya cantik  
" aku tidak sedang menggodamu, itu fakta " Namja tampan itu tetap menggodanya  
" aish , terserah kau saja " Kata Kibum dengan semburat merah muncul di pipinya  
" namaku choi siwon, dan kau? " namja tampan yang di ketahui bernama siwon itu menanyakan namanya  
" aku… aku takut kau meninggalkanku setelah ku sebut namaku " Kata Kibum menunduk  
" hey, aku tak akan pergi darimu, jika aku tak tau namamu aku tak bisa mencarimu " Kata Siwon sambil mengusam pipi sebelah kanan Kibum  
" amy, kim kibum " kibum mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan  
" aku tak percaya, kau yang berada di buku dongeng adik sepupuku kan? " siwon langsung bangun dan terduduk, sedangkan kibum hanya menunduk  
" kau boleh meninggalkanku sekarang _hiks_ aku tak apa sendiri di sini _hiks_ cepatlah pergi aku tak ingin melihatmu pergi _hiks_ jadi pergilah sebelum aku membuka mataku " kata kibum sambil terisak

Chu~

Kibum tersentak, tiba-tiba saja siwon mencium pipi kirinya

" aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian " Siwon menghapus air mata yang menetes dari mata indah kibum  
" tapi aku ini seseorang yang hidup dengan kutukan vanessa " kata kibum kembali terisak  
" sshh… apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, itu bukanlah kutukan tapi hadiah yang diberikan oleh vanessa untukmu, orang yang terpilih, orang yang berhati mulia " kata siwon jujur  
" tapi aku ini monster, kau tidak lihat tadi bagaimana aku menyakiti mereka, hanya dengan menyentuhnya mereka langung kesakitan " kibum memandangi tangannya  
" kau melakukannnya karena kau terdesak, terpaksa , karena kau melihatku tak berdaya tadi " kata siwon membela  
" tapi- " perkataan kibum terhenti karena kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tebal siwon  
" kau adalah mailaikat yang tersembunyi, hadiah yang tertutupi oleh kata kutukan, kebaikan yang tertutupi oleh kata kejahatan, kau ini adalah malaikat yang tersesat, yang di manfaatkan oleh orang-orang agar malaikat yang tersesat itu menjadi malaikat hitam " Kata siwon sambil memegang tangan kibum yang tentu saja semakai dua lapis sarung tangan agar tak menyakiti siwon  
" dan yang melekat di dalam dirimu bukanlah kutukan tapi hadiah istimewa dari vanessa " kata siwon meyakinkan  
" terima kasih, sebelumnya belum pernah ada orang yang mengatakan ini padaku " kata kibum sambil memeluk siwon

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku yang tentu saja disebelahku ada siwon yang menggandeng tanganku, saat kami berdua sudah ada di depan rumahku , aku berbalik menghadap siwon

" terima kasih, hari ini hari paling indah yang pernah aku lewati " Kata Kibum pada siwon yang masih menggandeng tangannya  
" kau harus percaya padaku , itu bukanlah kutukan tapi hadiah istimewa dari vanessa " Siwon mengingatkan kepada Kibum  
" hmm " Kibum mengangguk  
" jika kau punya waktu, besok kita akan jalan-jalan keluar, bagaimana? " Tanya siwon  
" baiklah, bye " kata kibum langsung masuk ke rumahnya

**::**

Saat Kibum memasuki rumahnya, kibum di kagetkan oleh dua orang namja cantik, ummanya dan hyungnya menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda

" apa? " Kibum merasa tidak mengerti dengan suasana ini  
" kibummie~ " Jaejoong langsung memeluk Kibum  
" ada apa ini aku tak mengerti? " Kibum memandang Jaejoong dengan penuh tanda tanya  
" tadi itu namja chingumu kan pangeranmu kan? " Tanya Jaejoong antusias  
" dia? Orang yang tadi mengantarku pulang? Yan benar saja aku baru mengenalnya tadi " Kata kibum  
" tapi aku ku lihat, saat namja tadi menatapmu tatapannya berbeda " Kata jaejoong terdengar seperti gurauan  
" kau berlebihan hyung, aku lelah aku kekamarku ya " Kibum menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

**::**

Bruk

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur, Choi Siwon, namja itu tak henti-hentinya menggangu pikiranku, dia adalah orang pertama yang memberiku semangat seprti itu, diatak takut padaku walaupun aku berbahaya, dan tadi saat dia menyebutku cantik hatiku berdebar-debar gembira, setelah aku pikir-pikir sekarang aku tau mengapa hatiku selalu berdetak tak karuan saat dia menggengam tanganku atau menyentuh pipiku, itu karena aku menyukainya...

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

**To Be Continue**

_**Tell Me Where Deficiencies**_

Seperti biasa ya...  
Jika di Chap ini yang commentnya sedikit gak akan aku lanjut...  
Buat chap prolog, aku gak nyangka banget baru juga post udah ada yang comment aja...

Dan ini Reply buat yang udah RnR...

**Reply :**

**1. Cho : ini aku lanjut , semoga aja suka dengan Ffnya, cukup panjang chap ini?  
2. Cho97 : ok! Update asap!  
3. N.s : hehe... biar fariasi ada yang tragisnya *waduh '_'a. , ne Fighting  
4. Choi HaeMin : ok lajuut  
5. dindaR : ia boleh di cicipi *dikira apaan?  
6. Guest : benarkah? Ok ini lajutannya  
7. Snowsmiles : Woah... ada author favorite saya, aku nge-fans lo sama Snowsmiles , ia jadi kibum generasi terakhir , kutukannya kalo dia mengucapkan sesuatu pasti langsung kejadian , dan mahluk hidup yang di sentuhnya pasti akan musnah, contoh: kibum menyentuk kupu-kupu , kupu-kupu itu langsung hangus terbakar dan menjadi abu. Kibum ditakuti karena dia memiliki kutukan vanessa. Snowsmiles menunggu? Sangat senang Snowsmiles menunggu, semoga suka dengan Ffnya ya ^_^  
8. bumranger89 : terima kasih sudah mau menunggu  
9. BumBummie : pasti di lanjut kalo pada RnR, dan wajib RnR juga kalo mau lanjut hehehe...  
10. Zelenvi : lanjut gak ya? Hehe... ini ini lanjutannya  
11. Paprikapumpkin : biar gak penasaran, baca sampai chap end baru gak penasaran hahaha... , RnR di chap depan ya...  
12. Zakurafrezee : rahasia... untuk bisa tau ikuti aja sampai end ya, dan jangan lupa juga RnR  
13. Miracle 7- 3 : ini udah di lanjut dan sekaligus update kilat  
14. IyaSibum : lajut! Rada males fantasy kenapa? *kepo*  
15. Zae-kim : Pasti happy end! Lagi males Sad End...**

7


	3. Chapter 2

Title : The Curse

Summary : Menghapus kutukan bukanlah hal yang mudah, tetapi Siwon mencoba menghapusnya

Author : Jung Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '

Language : Indonesia

Rating : T

Genres 1 : Fantasy

Genres 2 : Romance

Category : Plays/Musicals » Screenplays

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

Jam Dinding itu menunjukan pukul 05.45 tapi seorang namja cantik sudah rapi dengan baju musim dingin, terduduk di depan jendela kamarnya. syal putih, topi rajut merah , sepatu boot berbulu , sweater merah bermotif plkadot putih , cantik... sangat cantik , namja itu terlihat seperti seorang gadis, namja cantik itu seperti menungu seseorang...

Clek*

" Bummie " Jaejoong muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya  
" ne hyung? " Tanya Kibum dengan Snow Smilenya  
" saat aku sedang membersihkan salju dari jalan, aku lihat kau sudah terduduk di depan jendela dari lima belas menit lalu, kau juga sudah berpakaian rapi , mau kemana? " tanya Jaejoong merapikan topi rajut yang di pakai Kibum  
" tidak kemana-mana hanya akan keluar bersama siwon " Kata kibum sambil melempar senyumnya pada sang hyung  
" siwon? Namja yang kemarin? " Jaejoong memeluk kibum dari belakang , sedangkan Kibum hanya mengangguk  
" hati-hati, jangan sampai merepotkan orang ne? Dan jangan pulang terlalu malam, kau tak ingin bertemu avernus maupun maurice 'kan? " Kata Jaejoong menasehati  
" ne aku tak akan pulang terlalu malam " Kata Kibum

_Drrtt...  
Drrtt..._

Handphone Samsing Ativ S yang berada di genggamannya bergetar , pertanda ada Pesan Text masuk...

' _Bummie-ah aku sudah ada di depan , aku yang naik atau kau yang turun ke sini?'_

" itu pangeranmu? Turunlah jangan membuat dia menunggu " Jaejoong menepuk lengan Kibum sebelum turun ke lantai dasar

' _aku akan ke sana , tunggu di sana dan jangan menatap yeoja itu! Kau mesum '  
_Kibum melihat yeoja cantik dengan pakaian minim jalan melewati Siwon, _di musim dingin seperti ini ada yang memakai pakaian minim kau akan mati membeku noona _pikir Kibum, sebenarnya Siwon tidak benar-benar menatap yeoja itu hanya melirik dan langsung memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Handphonenya

_Drrtt...  
Drrtt..._

' _melihat pun tidak bagaimana aku menatapnya? Dasar, kau cemburu eoh? Yang aku lihat hanyalah kau Bummie-a '  
_Kibum terkikik kecil melihat balasan dari Siwon , ada rasa senang saat Kibum membaca kalimat terakhir

' _cemburu? Mengapa aku harus cemburu? Aku hanya tak mau matamu jatuh karena melihat noona itu '  
_Kibum tersenyum saat membalasnya, sebenarnya rasa cembutu itu... ada...

_Drrtt...  
Drrtt..._

' _tentu kau harus cemburu karena kau mencintaiku, buktinya kau khawatir mataku jatuh haha...'_  
Tanpa sadar rona merah telah menghiasi pipinya putih

' _kau mabuk eoh? '_

Kibum membalas pesan Sambil berjalan menuju depan rumahnya...

_Drrtt...  
Drrt..._

' _ya aku mabuk... aku mabuk karena melihat wajahmu yang cantik dengan topi rajutan merahmu itu'  
_Siwon tersenyum kearah Kibum yang sudah berada di depan pintu

' _awas jatuh matamu '_  
Kibum terkikik membalasnya , dan saat Siwon membaca balasan Kibum siwon mengatakan '_tidak akan'_ kepada Kibum dari jauh

**::**

Saat ini Kibum sudah berada di mobil bersama Siwon, atap mobilnya terbuka karena memang Kibum yang memintanya

" biar ku tutup ya atapnya " Kata Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum  
" kau kedinginan? " Kata Kibum bertanya pada Siwon  
" tidak, aku takut kau kedinginan , biar pemanasnya aku nyalakan " Kata Siwon khawatir pada kulit Kibum yang sudah mulai memucat  
" gwaenchana, kau kedinginan? kau tidak membawa syal? " Tanya kibum, sedangkan Siwon hanya menggeleng  
" di cuaca yang begitu dingin kau tidak membawa syal, kau ingin mati kedinginan huh? " Kibum mengeluarkan Syal berwarna abu-abu bermotif Four Leaf Clover , dan memakaikannya ke leher Siwon  
" syalnya bagus , kau membelinya di mana? " Tanya Siwon sambil menyentuh syal yang sedang di pakaikan Kibum  
" aku merajutnya sendiri tau " Kata Kibum sambil mem-poutkan bibir manisnya  
" kau yang merajutnya? Kau meminjamkan syal ini? " Kata Siwon, sedangkan Kibum menggeleng  
" ani, syal ini untukmu, aku merajut syal ini untukmu " Kibum merapikan syal ssdah menjadi milik Siwon ini  
" benarkah? Gomawo, pantas saja ada katung mata di bawah matamu " Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kibum, Kibum menutup matanya lalu..

Chu` Chu`

Siwon mengecup mata kiri dan kanan Kibum , Kibum diam mematung di tempatnya, mengapa? Mengapa dirinya tidak menolak saat Siwon akan menciumnya? , tanpa sadar rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya yang membuat Siwon terkekeh

Sshh*

Siwon mengelus pipi kiri Kibum, Merasa pipinya di sentuh oleh Siwon, Kibum menatap Siwon...

" pipimu memerah, agar cepat hilang ya dengan cara ini " Kata Siwon seakan tau apa yang ada di pikiran Kibum  
" eoh? " Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, sedangkan Siwon lagi-lagi hanya bisa terkekeh

**::**

Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah taman, Saat Kibum akan berjalan Siwon menahannya, Siwon melepaskan syal yang dipakaikan Kibum dengan rapi itu ke leher Kibum

" di atas akan sangat dingin jadi lebih baik kau memakai doubble " seakan mengerti dengan ekspresi Kibum, Siwon berbicara pada kibum  
" tapi kau akan memakai apa? " Kibum menahan tangan Siwon  
" seperti ini juga tak apa-apa " Kata siwon  
" ani kau tidak boleh sakit, nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku? " Kibum memakaikan syal abu-abu ke leher Siwon  
" baiklah jika kau memaksa tak ada cara lain "

Sret*

Siwon yang memakai Jas bermodel panjang dan besar itu menarik Kibum kedalam jasnya, awalnya Kibum meberontak namun kekuatan Siwon dan Kibum tak bisa di bandingkan akhirnya Kibum pasrah dengan apa yang Siwon inginkan

Kibum dan Siwon terus berjalan masuk ke dalam taman, di balik pohon-pohon yang lebat ada anak tangga yang entah menuju kemana, namun Siwon tetap menuntun Kibum untuk tetap berjalan menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga, hingga akhirnya sampai di puncak bukit kecil, di puncak bukit kecil ada satu pohon sakura yang cantik , pohon itu memang tidak besar tapi amatlah cantik, namun sayang bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda itu di gantikan oleh tumpukan salju

" bagaimana kau suka? " tanya Siwon pada Kibum  
" ne aku suka " Kibum terpana dengan pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat dari atas sini  
" mian, hari ini aku tidak membawamu ke restoran atau mall , karena aku tidak tau tempat yang bagus " Kata Siwon  
" gwaenchana, aku sudah sering ke tempat seperti itu, dan saat kau ajak aku ke tempat ini aku senang " Kata Kibum sambil tersenyum  
" benarkah? Berarti jika kita akan jalan-jalan lagi aku harus membawamu ke tempat seperti ini " Kata Siwon  
" kau akan membawaku jalan – jalan lagi? " Kibum bertanya dengan penuh harapan, sedangkan Siwon mengangguk

Saat ini matahari akan menenggelamkan dirinya , kira – kira saat ini pukul 17.30 , Kibum teringat perkataan hyungnya _jangan pulang terlalu malam, kau tak ingin bertemu avernus maupun maurice 'kan? _ , Kibum ingin pulang karena takut Avernus maupun Maurice , tapi di sisi lain Kibum masih ingin di sini , berdua bersama Siwon , orang pertama – bahkan satu-satunya mungkin – yang membuatnya nyaman seperti saat ini, hati dan pikirannya deradu dan akhirnya Kibum memilih...

" wonnie " Panggil Kibum ragu  
" hmm? " Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kibum  
" aku ingin pulang " Kata Kibum mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan  
" sekarang? Mataharinya hampir terbenam , kita tunggu sampai terbenam ya? " Kata Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Kibum  
" jangan, aku ingin pulang sebelum matahari terbenam " Kata Kibum , keringat dingin pun mulai membasahi tubuhnya  
" kan sayang menempuh dua jam perjalanan hanya untuk melihat matahari terbenam " Kata Siwon menyayangkan moment ini  
" aku takut , ayo pulang , kau tak tau keadaanku " Kata Kibum  
" jangan takut , aku bersamamu " Kata Siwon tenang  
" tapi- argh! Kau tak mengerti! " Kata Kibum membentak Siwon  
" aku mengerti, akan ada yang membahayakanmu jika malam-malam seperti ini kau masih berada di luar " Kata Siwon tetap tenang walau sudah di bentak oleh Kibum  
" tapi kau tak bisa melawan yang akan membahayanku " Kata Kibum  
" aku bisa " Siwon masih melempar pandangannya ke arah matahari yang sudah setengah tenggelam  
" kau tidak bisa, waktu kau di hajar tiga orang itu kau tidak berdaya , bagaimana kau melawan mahluk yang akan menyakitiku?! " Kibum sedikit berteriak  
" itu lain cerita, kau percaya padaku? Kau akan pulang ke rumahmu sehabis matahari tebenam dengan selamat " Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum

7 Minute Later...

" Antar aku pulang, mataharinya sudah terbenam dengan sempurna kan? " Kata Kibum ketus  
" ne ayo kita pulang " Siwon memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya

Namun saat mereka baru saja berdiri , asap hitam yang tebal dari taman depan mendekati kibum , Kibum merasa ketakutan, Wajah pasrahnya terlihat jelas , Siwon yang berada di sebelah kibum hanya berdiri dengan tenang, Tanganya di genggam erat oleh Kibum , Saat Siwon melirik Kibum Kibum sedang memejamkan matanya erat-erat...

_Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku? Jika iya, aku berterimakasih pada TUHAN karena sebelum hidupku berakhri akhirnya ada seorang namja yang membuatku bahagia..._

Siwon yang mendengar isi hati Kibum berkata dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil kibum  
" ini bukanlah akhir dari hidupmu, aku akan menjagamu sampai titik darah penghabisan, aku sudah berjanji padamu aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah dengan selamat "

Kibum tersentak, Kibum mendongkak menatap Siwon yang ada di sampingnya, _Bagaimana dia bisa tau isi hatiku? Bagaimana dia bisa tau aku sangat ketakutan? _Kibum berkata dalam hati

" tentu aku tau, aku mendengar kata hatimu " Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum ke arah Kibum

Tanpa sadar Asap tebal tadi , sudah sangat dekat dengan mereka berdua, membentuk dua buah tubuh yang terbuat dari asap tebal yang tadi memang sudah mendekati mereka, Kibum semakin merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Siwon , dua 'mahluk' itu pun mendekati Kibum dan Siwon tubuhnya sudah utuh seperti tubuh manusia pada umumnya, seorang namja dan seorang yeoja

"ah ... el este dulce ultimul, nu te-am avertizat, nu ar trebui să fie în noaptea, fiu... " Kata 'namja' itu  
[ ah... ini dia si manis yang terakhir, bukankah kau sudah di peringatkan tidak boleh keluar malam-malam, kau anak yang nakal ]

" Sunt ... Nu mă tem de tine " Kata Kibum dengan terbata-bata  
[ aku...aku tidak takut pada kalian ]

" Serios? dacă deci să ne întoarcem cum? " 'yeoja' itu memperlihatkan seringaiannya  
[ Benarkah? jika begitu ayo ikut kami pulang bagaimana? ]

" Nu mă duc acasă cu tine, locul meu nu e în iad! " Kibum membentak 'namja' dan 'yeoja' itu  
[ Aku tak sudi pulang bersama kalian, tempatku bukan di neraka! ]

" Trebuie să accepți faptul Amy, ai fost dat un cadou de Vanessa! " 'namja' itu berjalan mengelilingi Kibum dan Siwon  
[ Kau harus terima kenyataan amy, kau sudah di beri hadiah oleh vanessa! ]

" este cu adevărat un cadou! nu un blestem! amintiți-vă că! " Wajah Kibum sudah memerah karena amarah  
[ itu benar-benar hadiah! bukan kutukan! ingat itu! ]

" Esti cu adevarat special, ce am să te oblige să mergi acasă cu mine? " Kali ini 'yeoja itu yang berbicara  
[ Kau benar-benar spesial, apa aku harus memaksamu untuk pulang bersamaku? ]

" Poti sa te duci? Nu mă aștept să efectueze ori de câte ori amy " Kali ini Siwon angkat bicara, Kibum mendongkak ke arah Siwon namun di balas anggukan oleh Siwon  
[ Bisakah kalian pergi? jangan harap membawa amy kemanapun ]

" oh! oh! oh! copiii vor să vină să negocieze " 'namja' itu berbicara dengan nada meremehkan  
[ oh! oh! oh! anak kecil ini ingin ikut berunding ]

" lasă-ne! " Kibum berteriak pada dua orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya  
[ tinggalkan kami! ]

" trebuie sa fie bine pe noi! " 'namja' itu menepuk pelan dada Kibum tapi Kibum langsung jatuh tersungkur  
[ kau harus bersikap baik pada Kami! ]

" ARGHH! " Kibum Serteriak kesakitan sambil memegang dada kirinya  
[ ARGHH!]

" Stop! ai facut ma supărat! plecăm de aici, sau pentru a obține un răspuns de la mine?! " Siwon menatap 'namja' itu dengan mata yang sudah berubah warna, matanya berwarna silver  
[ hentikan! kau sudah membuatku marah! pergi dari sini atau mendapat balasan dari ku?! ]

" rahat! Maurice mergem! " 'namja' itu terlonjak kaget, akhirnya mereka pergi tertiup angin  
[ shit! maurice kita pergi! ]

" Kibum-ah gwaenchaa? " Siwon mendekati Kibum yang sedang kesakitan  
" appo " Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan sebelum kibum tak sadarkan diri

**::**

" Kibum mianhae Kibum mianhae kibum mianhae " Kibum berkata maaf pada kibum yang tak sadarkan diri

Ckitt!

Sekarang Siwon dan Kibum sudah ada di depan rumah Kibum, Siwon menggendong Kibum, saat Siwon sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Kibum, Siwon mengetuk pintu rumah Kibum hingga akhirnya di buka oleh Jaejoong

" ommo! Kibum-ah, EOMMA! " Jaejoong memanggil eommanya dengan 'lembut'  
" ya ampun kibum-ah , ada apa denganmu? " Leetuk terlihat panik melihat anaknya tak sadarkan diri  
" eomoni biarkan aku masuk , menidurkan kibum di kasurnya " Kata Siwon  
" ah ne " Leeteuk membiarkan Siwom menggendong Kibum sampai ke kamarnya  
" apa yang terjadi oleh kibum? " Tanya Jaejoong  
" tadi sebelum kami pulang kami bertemu avernus dan maurice " Kata Siwon yang sedang menyelimuti Kibum  
" mana mungkin , mengapa dia bisa selamat? " Kata Leeteuk bertanya  
" aku membantunya " Kata Siwon  
" tunggu kau... " Jaejoong melihat kejanggalan di mata Siwon yang tak sepenuhnya berwarna hitam, sedangkan Siwon yang tau apa yang di pikirkan Jaejoong hanya meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya  
" tapi kau " Kata jaejoong terpotong oleh perkataan Siwon  
" aku sangat mencintainya, kumohon jangan katakan " Kata Siwon , sedangakn Leeteuk dan Jaejoong yanya mengganguk

_Aku tau sesuatu yang bersar akan terjadi... _- Kibum –

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

**To Be Continue**

Haha... halooo... aku kembalii...  
Aku lama ya publishnya? Abis yang RnR Cuma sedikit ㅠㅠ  
aku ini publish khusus untuk kalian yang udah RnR , SilentReader biarin aja bodo amat!  
Gomawo untuk yang sudah RnR Muach Muach Muach *Kecup Basah*

Saatnya Reply RnR :

1. Wonnie : beneran bagus? Tapi yang RnR sedikit ㅠㅠ  
2. Hoshi 'seme tachi' amano : salam kenal juga :) , Enjoy ya  
3. Choi HaeMin : Ok aku lanjut! Gima chap ini?  
4. All : jangan segan-segan ya untuk keritik aku :D


	4. Chapter 3

Title : The Curse

Summary : Menghapus kutukan bukanlah hal yang mudah, tetapi Siwon mencoba menghapusnya

Author : Jung Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '

Language : Indonesia

Rating : T

Genres 1 : Fantasy

Genres 2 : Romance

Category : Plays/Musicals » Screenplays

SoundTrack : My Memory ( Piano & Violin ) | A Thousand Years ( Cover )

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

**Recommended**** | SoundTrack | My Memory Mode : ****ON**

Namja cantik yang terbaring saat ini perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, saat Kibum akan duduk Kibum merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dada kirinya, Key menahan Kibum agar jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Kibum mengedarkan pandanganya , LeeTeuk eomma, JaeJoong Hyung , Yunho hyung , JaeHo , Key , Onew mereka menemaninya semalaman? Namun kemana Siwon? Apa dia sakit?

Drrtt..  
Drrtt..

SmartPhonenya bergetar , Key membantu mengaambilkan HandPhonenya , 1 Pesan masuk

' _mianhae kau menjadi seperti itu karenaku , mianhe... aku juga tak menjengukmu karena aku rasa aku hanylah orang luar, Mianhae... '_  
Kibum membacanya dengan mata yang sendu, Kibum memandang saudara-saudaranya yang sudah menemaninya semalaman

" aku tak apa-apa kalian boleh istirahat sekarang, gomawo sudah menjagaku semalaman , dan kau key... kau tidak perlu jauh-jauh terbang dari jepang hanya untuk menjengukku , aku tak apa-apa " Kata Kibum  
" gwaenchana kibum hyung " Kata Key  
" eomma kau butuh istirahat, kibum aku mengantar eomma ke kamar dulu " Kata JaeJoong  
" ne hyung, gomawo "

Saat mereka sudah dekat pintu , Kibum berusaha bangun dan berjalan menuju kursi yang terletak di depan jendela kamarnya, namun karena kesakitan Kibum akhirnya terjatuh, key yang memang berada di paling belakang – saat mereka berjalan keluar – mendengar Kibum terjatuh langsung berbalik ke belakang

" ya ampun hyung, gwaenchana? Jangan dulu terlalu banyak bergerak hyung, yeobo! Bantu aku " Key berteriak memanggil Onew, Onew dan Yunho – yang mendengar teriakan Key ikut – membantu Kibum

" Hyung kembali ke kasur ya " Kata Onew  
" ah jangan , dudukan aku di kursi depan jendela itu " Kataku meminta, akhirnya Onew dan Yunho hyung membantuku mendudukanku di kursi itu , setelah aku duduk di kursi itu Key menyelimutiku dengan selimut

" baik-baik hyung " Kata Key, sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum

' _ini bukan salahmu , berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri, jika kau terus menyalahkan diri sendiri aku lebih merasa bersalah, dan jangan sungkan datang ke rumahku karena kau bukan orang luar, kau orang penting untuku, aku malah berharap kau disampingku saat aku membuka mataku '  
_Kibum membalas pesan Siwon

Drrtt..  
Drrtt..

' _apa boleh aku menjengukmu? Aku rindu padamu aku juga khawatir padamu '_  
Kibum tersenyumsaat membaca balasan yang di kirim Siwon

' _tentu boleh! Wonnie-ah cepat kemari aku takut... '  
_Seringaian terlukis di bibir Kibum

Drrtt..  
Drrtt..

' _ada apa?! Tunggu aku di sana! '  
_Dari pesan singkat yang di kirim Siwon , Siwon terlihat panik

**::**

Siwon Side

' _tentu boleh! Wonnie-ah cepat kemari aku takut... '  
_Siwon menerima balasan dari Kibum

Drrtt..  
Drrtt..

' _ada apa?! Tunggu aku di sana! '  
_Aku membalas pesan Kibum

Ada apa dengan Kibum?  
Sebenarnya dari tadi aku melihat Kibum, aku datang ke rumahnya namun aku hanya berani mengawasinya dari bawah, dari luar rumah kibum, karena gordyn jendela kamar kibum hanya akan tertutup di malam hari

Aku berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya, ku ketuk pintu rumahnya saat aku sudah berada di depan pintu, dan yang membukakan pintu adalah eommanya

" siwon? " Kata eomma Kibum bertanya  
" ne, eomoni boleh aku menjenguk kibum? " Tanyaku dengan hati-hati  
" oh tentu boleh, silahkan " Siwon langsung berlari ke lantai atas

Clek*

" Kibummie " aku melihat Kibum yang terduduk di depan jendela kamarnya

Kibum Side

" siwonnie " aku memanggil namanya dengan nada lirih, Siwon langsung menghampiri Kibum  
" kenapa? Ada apa? Ada yang Sakit? " Siwon yang beada di depan pintu langsung berlari kearah Kibum  
" aku… aku " Aku membuatnya penasaran  
" ya? Kenapa? " Siwon bertanya  
" aku… rindu radamu... , pfft… pfft.. puahaha… " Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku  
" aish! Kau jahat aku khawatir tau " Siwon memeluku dari belakang  
" haha… akh! Rusukku ngh~ " Aku memegangi dadaku karena aku tertawa terlalu keras  
" rusukmu patah mianhae " Siwon berkata dengan pelan  
" gwaenchana, anadai saja kau lihat bagaimana ekspresimu tadi, aku jadi ingin tertawa lagi " Aku terkikik kecil  
" aissh " Siwon memajukan bibirnya  
" jangan marah wonnie-a " kataku mengusap pipi kanannya  
" ani, aku takan bisa marah padamu " Kata Siwon

Aku yang tersadar dari tadi Siwon berdiri memeluku dari belakang , akhirnya aku berdiri sambil memegang dada kiriku, berniat untuk mengambil kursi untuknya

" mau kemana? Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu " Kata Siwon menuntunku  
" aku mau mengambil kursi itu " Aku menunjuk kursi yang terletak di pojok kamar dengan tangan kiriku  
" untuku? Kenapa tidak bilang aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri kibummie-a " Siwon langsung mendudukanku kemabali ke tempat semula dan Siwon sendiri mengambil kursi yang kutunjuk tadi  
" pantas saja kau merasa nyaman duduk berlama-lama di depan jendela ini, karena disini sangat… entahlah bukan nyaman tapi menenangkan hati " Siwon berkata sambil memandang ke luar jendela  
" apa lagi menikmati pemandangannya di nikmati berdua bersamamu ini adalah moment terindah yang pernah aku alami, dan baru kali ini aku merasa seperti manusia sungguhan, merasa hidup " Kataku dengan mata yang sudah basah, aku meletakan kepalaku di atas bahu kanannya  
" kau ini manusia bummie, kau lupa kataku? " Siwon menarik daguku agar aku menatapnya  
" aku tidak lupa, hanya saja aku merasa… bahagia " Aku memperlihatkan senyum terbaikku namun air mataku juga jatuh bersamaan saat aku tersenyum  
" apa kau selalu seperti ini? " Aku mengerutkan keningku  
" seperti apa? " Aku bertanya pada Siwon  
" menangis saat tersenyum bahagia dan tersenyum saat bersedih " Siwon menghapus air mataku  
" hmm, aku memang selalu seperti ini, aku menangis saat aku bahagia, karena saat aku bahagia aku juga memikirkan bahwa hidupku sangat menyakitkan , aku tersenyum saat menangis karena aku juga berfikir masih ada orang yang menyemangatiku , mendukungku , dan menyayangiku " _Semakin kau menghapusnya kau malah membuat air mata ini jatuh semakin deras Siwon-ah_  
" berhentilah menangis, saat melihat kau menangis orang yang pertama kali aku salahkan adalah diriku sendiri , jadi berhentilan menangis " Kata siwon sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir

Air mataku jatuh semakin deras… aku tak bisa menahannya, mataku sudah rusak, aku tak bisa mengontrol mataku agar berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, entah apa yang kurasakan aku merasa… merasa bahagia sekaligus takut, aku ketakutan… aku takut aku akan pergi meniggalkannya , aku takut pertemuan ini akan menjadi pertemuan singkat, aku takut… aku takut segalanya, aku takut akan berpisah dengannya… dan yang lebih aku takutkan lagi… aku takut dia meninggalakanku sendirian… hanya sendiri…

Siwon memeluku, aku terisak keras dalam pelukannya, hangat. Hangat kurasakan sampai merasuki tubuhku, rasa aman dan bahagia pun ku rasakan kehadirannya, sebelumnya aku belum pernah bertemu orang seperti Siwon, aku memang tidak menunggu pangeran berkuda putih menjemputku, namun aku masih memiliki harapan, berharap pangeran berkuda putih itu datang dan menyelamatkan hidupku, dan hidup bersamanya, melahirkan anaknya walaupun aku tau itu konyol karena aku seorang namja, membersarkan anak-anakku hingga mereka tumbuh dewasa, sampai mereka melahirkan buah hati yang lucu , dan aku hanya menjadi orang tua yang sudah berambut putih, aku berharap pangeran itu datang walaupun aku tidak menunggunya, hingga sampai akhirnya Siwon datang…

aku menutup mataku , kantuk mulai menyerangku, aku rasakan ada dua tangan yang melingkar di badanku, aku rasa aku sedang melayang saat ini, sampai akhirnya aku rasa aku sudah tidak lagi melayang, aku seperti tertidur di atas awan…

Namun hayalanku belum berhenti sampai di sana, aku teringat cerita eomma saat aku masik kecil, cerita itu selalu eomma bacakan saat aku akan pergi ke alam mimpi, cerita itu bercerita tentang seorang anak yang mendapat hadiah dari seseorang, tapi orang-orang selalu takut pada anak manis itu karena hadiah yang anak manis terima itu menakutkan, namun anak manis itu tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang ,dia menutup telinganya dan terus berjalan ke depan hingga sampai akhirnya anak manis itu mendapatkan hadiah yang paling indah yang pernah di dapat anak manis itu, seorang anak tampan menghampirinya dan bersedia menjadi temannya, anak manis itu terkejut karena sebelumnya berlum pernah ada orang yang menjadi temannya, dari situ aku tak mendengar kelanjutannya karena aku selalu tertidur tepat saat eomma membaca di waktu itu, saat kesokan paginya aku bertanya pada eomma tentang kelanjutan ceritanya, eomma malah menjawab ' kelanjutan cerita itu tergantung dirimu bummie-a ' , dan hingga saat ini aku masih memikirkan kelanjutan ceritanya hingga saat ini…

Siwon side

Saat aku memangil-manggil namanya, dia tak menyahut, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendongkak melihat wajah manisnya, dia tertidur dengan tenang, akhirnya aku menggendongnya ke kasur , saat aku menidurkannya di kasur dia tersenyum, senyumannya bukan SnowSmile , tapi senyuman kali ini senyumannya begitu hangat, mengahangatka hati yang melihat senyuman indahnya…

Clek

" oh, kibummie tertidur? " Kibum eomma masuk ke dalam kamar kibum  
" ne eommoni, kibum sudah tertidur " Kataku dengan nada yang lembut  
" sebaiknya kau juga pulang dan pergi beristirahat , jika kau jatuh sakit kibum akan merasa bersalah " Kibum eomma menepuk pundakku  
" ne eomma, aku pulang dulu, annyeonghaseyo " Aku membungkukan badanku

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

Perlahan-lahan ku buka mataku, matahari belum memancarkan sinarnya, dia berjalan dari sisi satunya ke sisi yang lain , dia sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu , ku lebarkan mataku agar aku dapat melihat siapa orang itu, saat ku lebarkan mataku – karena tadi mataku menyipit karena aku baru terbangun dari tidurku – aku dapat melihat jelas siapa orang itu , dia...

" wonnie? " aku memanggil namanya, saat siwon sedang menata sesuatu di meja kecil  
" bummie-ah sudah bangun? Tidur dengan nyenyak? " Dia melemparkan dua pertanyaan sekaligus  
" hmm, kau sedang apa? " Tanyaku  
" sedang menyiapkan sarapan " Dia berbicara, menatapku sebentar lalu menata piring-oiring kecil itu lagi  
" tapi ini terlalu pagi untuk sarapan , ini baru jam setengah lima pagi " Kataku heran  
" aku rasa kemarin lusa kau tidak menikmati matahari terbenamnya, jadi hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu keluar untuk melihat matahari terbit, tapi jika di pikir-pikir lagi itu akan berbahaya untukmu , jadi kita melihatnya dari kemarmu saja, bagaimana boleh? " Siwon bertanya padaku sambil menata piring-piring itu  
" huh? Ne boleh " Kataku  
" mengapa hanya itu tanggapannya? Kau tidak suka? " Siwon menatapku  
" ah ani, bukan begitu, aku hanya terkejut, aku tak pernah merasa sesepecial ini, belum pernah ada yang lakukan ini sebelumnya, apa ini nyata? Aku tidak bermimpikan? " Aku hanya bisa melamun  
" kau ingin aku lakukan sesuatu agar kau percaya bahwa kau tak sedang bermimpi? " Siwon mendekatiku  
" ne, cubit aku " Aku mengarahkan pipi kananku kearahnya  
" yaish... aku tak mungkin mencubitmu, martabatku akan turun jika aku menyakitimu " Siwon memajukan bibirnya  
" tunggu... kau bilang jika kau menyakitiku martabatmu akan turun itu sama saja jika kau menykiti seorang yeoja martabatmu jaga akan turun... mwoya?! Kau anggap aku yeoja?! " Aku sedikit berteriak padanya  
" kau memang terlihat seperti itu dimataku, aku tidak akan mencubitmu untuk menyadarkanmu bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi , aku akan... " Siwon mendekati bibirnya ke arah pipi kananku dan

Chu`

" ...menciummu " Aku terdiam sebentar , dia menciumku... itu bukan membuatku sadar , itu malah membuatku semakin melayang  
" siwon-a " Kataku lirih  
" jangan salahkan aku, salahkan pipimu yang terlalu menggemaskan " Dia mencubit kecil pipi yang baru diciumnya tadi, lalu kembali kemeja kecil itu untuk menata piring-piring yang kurang rapi  
" nah selesai bummie-ah, ayo kemari " Dia berjalan ke arahku lalu menggendongku ala bridal style  
" kau menyuruhku untuk menghampirimu tapi malah kau yang mendekatiku, dasar " Kataku sambil mendelik kecil  
" aku tidak mungkin menyuruhmu merangkak untuk berjalan mendekatiku kan? " kata Siwon

Aku menatap wajah sempurnanya, menyentuh pipinya lalu menelusuri wajahnya dengan jari lentikku, dengan perlahan tapi pasti aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya begitupun siwon, perlahan aku menghapus jarak yang ada, bibir merahnya sudah siap menanti bibir pulmku, hingga...

Clek*

" omo! Mianhaeyo, teruskan , jangan pedulikan aku "

Jaejoong hyung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, kalian berpikiran sama denganku? Ya, Jaejoong hyung memergokiku yang akan mencium namja yang menggendongku ini, hingga sampai rasa canggung mulai kami rasakan , aku menunudukan wajahku dan membiarkan tanganku masih mengalungi lehernya, sedangkan Siwon dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, saat Siwon akan berjalan – yang ada aku di gendongan tentunya – ke meja kecil itu , aku dan Siwon mendengar suara teriakan yang keras

' _OMO, EOMMA, KIBUMMIE'_

Aku dan Siwon hanya bisa tertawa mendengar teriakan Jaejoong hyung

**Recommended**** | SoundTrack | A Thousand Years ( Cover ) Mode : ****ON**

Siwon memegang tanganku － lima menit lalu aku dan siwon sudah terduduk di dua kursi yang saling berhadapan －, siwon mengelus punggung tanganku lembut, hangat menjalar dari tanganku , tak tau bagaimana aku menjelaskan perasaan ini, hatiku sangat senang namun pikiranku memaksaku agar aku jangan terlalu berharap – agar nanti saat 'jatuh' tidak sakit – namun aku sendiri tidak bisa berbohong , rasa gelisah menyelimutiku saat ini , khawatir apa yang dia lakukan padaku hanyalah sebatas teman atau kasih sayang terhadap dongsaeng, namun lagi dan lagi hatiku berbicara bahwa aku harus percaya padanya, pada hati kecilku.

Perlahan-lahan mata hari mulai naik, memancarkan sinarnya ke seluruh kota Seoul dan tanti ke setengah permukaan bumi, aku terus menatap ke luar jendela, terpesona oleh indahnya mentari , sinar mentari yang tak pernah redup sedetikpun , namun terpesonanya aku terbuyarkan oleh sentuhan tangan siwon di pipiku, Siwon memutar kepalaku agar aku bisa menatapnya dengan sempurna, dengan perlahn tapi pasti Siwon mendekatakan wajahnya ke wajah ku , menghapus jarak di antara kita, menyentuh bibir ranumku dengan bibir merahnya, hingga sampai aku tersadar bahwa aku telah terbuai oleh ciumannya...

**Recommended**** | SoundTrack | A Thousand Years ( Cover ) Mode : ****OFF**

Tanpa di sadari ada seseorang yang melihat mereka yang sedang berciuman dari luar jendela, sosok itu mulai pergi terbawa angin , kabut hitam itu sudah meninggalkan kedua namja yang sedang meberi kasih sayang satu sama lain, kalian pasti sudah menduga siapa sosok itu, yap! Itu Maurice , dia mengawasi mereka berdua , anak dari raja Alves dan ratu Avenelle , Maurice juga mengawasi target utamanya , anak yang di anugerahi kutukan Vanessa , Maurice merasa kesal , mereka berdua tidak boleh bersatu , bersama saling menjalin hubungan , memberi cinta maupun kasih sayang , Maurice sebenarnya mempunyai niat yang baik , ingin menjaga Kibum agar mempunyai umur yang panjang , walau pun Maurice terlihat jahat tapi masih memiliki perasaan , dia terpaksa untuk berbuat jahat , bagaimana pun juga dia seorang kakak, yang selalu sayang pada dongsaengnya , Maurice tak ingin adiknya celaka karena menjalin hubungan dengan anak setengah dewa itu

Maurice hanyalah malaikat yang terbuang , yang tak berdaya , yang tak bisa melakukan apapun , sejak saat terbuang , dendam tumbuh di hatinya , terbuang dari langin adalah hal yang menyakitkan , Maurice tak tau harus tinggal dimana karena tempat asalnya adalah keluarga , tetapi sejak kecil keluarganya sudah menyembunyikannya dari saudara kandungnya , keluarga pun tak punya dia hanya punya dewa , tempat untuk bersandar namun tiga tahun lalu dewa telah membuangnya , dia tak punya siapa - siapa , hingga sampai akhirnya dia bertemu Avernus , Maurice mengira Avernus orang biasa yang baik namun perkiraan itu salah , setelah tiga mingu Maurice mulai merasakan kejanggalan - kejanggalan pada Avernus , Maurice mencari tau siapa sebenarnya Avernus itu , saat dia tau siapa Avernus , Maurice dipaksa menjadi pendamping setianya , menjadi pendamping malaikat kegalapan.

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

" Terima kasih, kau selalu ada untuku " Kibum menatap lembut Siwon  
" aku akan membuatmu bahagia bagaimana pun caranya " Kata Siwon sambil memgang tangan Kibum  
" kau selalu membuatku bahagia " Sebenarnya Kibum sedang memikirkan sesuatu, siapa sebenarnya siwon.  
" aku akan mencoba terus membahagiakanmu " Siwon tersenyum Pada Kibum  
" emm.. Wonnie, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu " Kibum bertanya dengan ragu  
" tentu , apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? " Siwon menunggu pertanyaan dari Kibum  
" apa kau mencintaiku? Dengan tulus? Dan siapa sebenarnya dirimu? " Kibum bertanya pada Siwon  
_Apa dia sudah tau siapa aku sebenarnya?_ Siwon bertanya - tanya. _Tapi bagaimana mungkin?  
_" aku mencintaimu tulus. Aku- " Perkataan siwon terpotong oleh seruan Jaejoong  
" Kibummie! " Jaejoong memanggil Kibum  
" –jaejoong hyung memanggilmu cepat temui dia , aku harus pergi sekarang " Kata siwon sambil memegang kedua lengan Kibum  
" tapi- " Kibum merasa tidak rela pertanyaannya belum terjawab  
" aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu lain waktu " Kata Siwon  
" baiklah " Kibum menyerah

Kibum menuruni tangga sambil melamun – sebelumnya Siwon telah pamit untuk pulang - , Kibum terbayang saat tadi Kibum berciuman dengan Siwon...

**Flashback | Mode : ON |**

Saat Kibum menyentuh bibir Siwon ada suara retakan terdengar oleh telinga Kibum

Kibum baru sadar bahwa gelang yang di pakainya retak , gelang itu tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh siapapun kecuali sang 'pangeran' , Kibum bertanya - tanya apa siwon adalah pangeannya? Jika iya, apa dia akan mati seperti mati seperti Minho yang menolong Ailee? Dia tak ingin kehilangan Siwon

Aku lupa menceritakan tentang gelang yang berada di tanganku ini, Gelang ini sebuah tanda, tanda bahwa aku adalah manusia yang hidup dengan kutukan Vanessa , setiap orang yang hidup dengan kutukan Vanessa pasti memiliki gelang yang sama dengan Kibum hanya saja berbeda warna , gelang itu hanya bisa hancur berkeping-keping oleh sang 'pangeran' , setiap pangeran yang dikirim dewa untuk 'adik' Vanessa bukanlah manusia biasa , 'pangeran' 'adik' Vanessa 'berbeda' , dan saat ini batu-batu kristal yang berukuran kecil yang berada di gelanya mulai retak , dan pertanyaanya  
Siwon bukanlah manusia biasa?  
Siwon berbeda?  
Siwon adalah pangerannya?  
Siwon akan mati?  
Siwon akan pergi untuk selamanya?  
Mereka akan berpisah?  
Tak ada lagi kebahagiaan di hidup Kibum?  
Hanya kesakitan dan kehilangan yang mendalam yang dirasakannya?  
Tidak ada cinta lagi yang bisa Kibum rasakan?  
Ini akan menjadi cinta terakhir Kibum?

banyak pertanyaan yang berada di benak kibum...

Kibum berjalan mendekai eommanya yang sedang berkemas

" kita akan terbang ke jepang sekarang juga " Kata eomma Kibum, LeeTeuk.

**::**

_Aku akan lalukan apapun asalkan senyuman yang selalu kulihat , bukan air mata... – Siwon –_

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

Halooo...  
pada nagis gak nih?! ( Readers :Gaaaak! ) -_-"  
Maaf lama, baru masuk sekolah , baru masuk udah manyak tugas aja, yang berniat menunggu part 4 gomawo ^_^

Nih aku kasih gambaran Kamarnya Kibum  
Catatan : tanda bintang '*' ganti dengan tanda titik ' . '

Links :  
* |Kibum's Room | www*fileden*com/files/2012/12/19/3378151/Luxury-and-Elegant-Bedroom-Interior-Design*jpg

* | My Memory ( Piano & Violin ) | soundcloud*com/arisa-funabashi-kazuya/my-memory-piano-violin-ost-the

* | Gelang Kibum | www*fileden*com/files/2012/12/19/3378151/Gelang%20Kibum

* | Gelang Ryeowook | www*fileden*com/files/2012/12/19/3378151/Gelang%20Ryeowook

* | Gelang Ailee ( Taemin ) | www*fileden*com/files/2012/12/19/3378151/Gelang%20Taemin

Saatnya Reply :

≫ anin arlunerz : ikuti terus setiap partnya ^_^  
≫ Cho97 : makin keren? Beneran gomawo ^_~  
≫ isOliv89 : Di part ini udah ada petunjuk siapa Siwon tapi untuk penjelasannya di chap depan mungkin ^_^  
≫ zakurafreze : siapa siwon di bahas di chap depan , kalo untuk di chap ini batu petunjuk-petunjuknya aja :)  
≫ mitade13 : buka intu bahasa rumania , tau kan? Itu lho negara dimana tempat asal vampire  
≫ Kim Rae Sun : ia gak 'papa , mengharapkan RnR mu^_^  
≫ Eunsoo : aku lanjut pasti , gomawo, RnR terus ya~ ^_*  
≫ meyy-chan : Annyeong enjoy ya~ , jawaban pertanyaanmu marih misteri ok , hihihi...  
≫ iruma-chan : ia, kalo kibum kenapa2 pasti pemeran utama kita gak bisa main di The Curse ^_^V  
≫ wonnie : eh?! RnR 2x ya? Hehe lumayan bonus , wuah... gomawo , ok boss siap di lanjut , bo'ong juga gak 'papa *o_oa* , tapi kan ngetik RnR gak sebanyak ngetik skripsi kakakku kan? *sedih* , ia semangat ^_^9 , mian gak apdet kilat...  
≫ lee downbum : sebenernya pemain2 di sini bukan manusia , mereka special  
≫ Andrwychoi : avernus : malaikat kegelapan | Maurice : Malaikat yang terbuang ( di chap ini udah di jelasin Cuma belum diteil ) , Siwon siapa di chap ini baru petunjuk2nya aja , chap depan baru di jelasin tapi gak janji ^_^V , gomawo udah semangat buat next chap ^_^  
≫ yewooksibumship : annyeong~ gomawo udah bilang keren *idung_ngapung* , wuah... aku juga setia apdet ^_^  
≫ 4All : Gomawo , udah setia RnR , aku akan mencoba yang terbaik ^_^9


	5. Chapter 4

Title : The Curse

Summary : Menghapus kutukan bukanlah hal yang mudah, tetapi Siwon mencoba menghapusnya

Author : Jung Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa aka ' Arisa '

Language : Indonesia

Rating : T

Genres 1 : Fantasy

Genres 2 : Romance

Category : Plays/Musicals » Screenplays

SoundTrack : The Power Of Love – Gabrielle Aplin

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

Seorang menja cantik menempelkan jidatnya ke jendela peswat , perlahan-lahan diangkatnya tangan kirinya , namja cantik itu memandang gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dia membuat gelangnya menjadi retak? Dia siapa? Siapa sebenarnya dia? , banyak pertanyaan di benak namja manis itu...

Ditempelkannya tangan kirinya ke jendela pesawat, berharap bisa menggenggam awan-awan putih itu , berharap 'dia' membawanya terbang , berharap dan berharap yang tentu saja itu hanyalah sebuah harapan...

Pluk

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya...

" aku tau bagaimana rasanya jauh dari orang yang kau cintai " Jaejoong hyung tersenyum lembut kearahnya  
" entahlah hyung... aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri... aku... aku bingung " Kibum menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya yang berwarna merah muda  
" kau tak perlu bingung, kau cukup dengarkan kata hatimu dan kau akan segera tau apa jawabannya " Jaejoong merangkul adiknya  
" aku... aku begitu takut kehilangannya... " tetes demi tetes air mata keluar dari mata indah Kibum  
" ...aku takut semua ini berakhir begitu cepat, aku takut hidupku akan berhenti saat dia meninggalkanku, aku takut aku sudah tak punya target hidup dan aku juga takut... aku tak punya lagi keinginan untuk hidup " Terukir senyuman hangat di bibir manisnya , namun semakin hangat senyumannya semakin dingin tatapannya  
" apa kau percaya padanya? Kau mempercayainya? Suatu hubungan hanya butuh satu unsur , bukan cinta bukan juga kebersamaan tapi kepercayaan , kita tak akan bersama dengan mereka tanpa kepercayaan , tak akan ada cinta tanpa kepercayaan, semua di dunia ini tak akan ada tanpa kepercayaan , yang kau butuhkan hanyalah kepercayaan , percaya kepada orang yang kau cintai , percaya bahwa dia mencintaimu juga " Kata jaejoong hyung  
" sekarang aku percaya bahwa aku mencintainya , namun aku ragu... ragu apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku apa tidak? " Kibum menunduk  
" kau tidak percaya? Percayalah bahwa yang meretakan gelang ini adalah orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus , karena tidak semua orang bisa menghancurkan gelangmu jika bukan orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus , dan kau masih ingat siapa yang meretakkan gelangmu? Percayalah bahwa dia mencintaimu... " Kibum memegang gelangnya dengan tangan kanannya

Kibum bingung apa yang sedang dia rasakan , Kibum bingun apa yang harus dia percaya , Kibum merasakan pusing di bagian kepala belakangnya , untuk mengurangi pusingnya Kibum menatap ke luar jendela , Saat mentap keluar jendela – pesawat – , Sekilas Kibum dapat melihat wajah Siwon yang sedang tersenyum , tangisan dan isakan terdengar dari bibir pulm Kibum , Kibum menagis , merasa bersalah karena tidak mempercayai namja yang ia cintai...

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size itu , menatap langit-langit kamar yang berlukiskan langit malam , penglihatannya mulai kabur , tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari ujung mata kibum , bayangan namja itu terus menghantuinya , Kibum benar-benar tersiksa saat jauh dari namja yang ia cintai , dadanya merasa sesak seakan-akan dia tidak bisa bernafas , seakan ada benda berat yang menekan dadanya dengan kuat , rasa rindu itu membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas , air mata masih terus menetes dari mata indah milik Kibum , entah bagaimana caranya menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini , rasa itu membuat dirinya sakit , bahkan sangat sakit...

Dengan cepat Kibum bangun lalu menyambar bolpoin dan secarik kertas lalu menulis sesuatu di sana , setelah selesai kibum letakan kertas itu di atas tempat tidurnya lalu menyambar tasnya

...

" ne tadi dia minta untuk pulang duluan " Suara Jaejoong terdengan dari luar Kamar Kibum  
" sekarang mana kibum? " Sekarang suara Leeteuk eomma yang terdengar  
" mungkin di kamarnya , dia bilang dia lelah " Kata Jaejoong

Clek

" Kibum? " Jaejoong mencari Kibum  
" eomma apa ini? " Jaejoong menemukan secarik kertas  
" coba biar aku lihat " Kata sang eomma  
" igeo " Jaejoong memberikan surat itu pada Leeteuk

_Jika kalian menemukan surat ini berarti aku sudah berada di Korea , Aku pulang ke Korea , maaf aku tak memberitahu kalian terlebih dahulu , kalian masih bisa berlama-lama di sana , ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan , aku akan baik-baik saja , jangan kahwatirkan aku – Kibum –_

" apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Jaejoong  
" ada hal yang harus dia selesaikan " Kata Leeteuk lalu menyimpan surat itu di sembarang tempat

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

Other Place...

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

Pip

' yeobseo? ' jawab namja di sebrang sana  
" hyung kau dimana? " Kata kibum sambil berjalan cepat  
' kibum? Aku berada di luar kota , ada apa memang? ' Kata orang di seberang sana  
" katakan di mana hyung sekarang? " Kata kibum , Kibum menaiki mobil pribadinya  
' aku berada di gangseogu ' Kata Orang di seberang sana dengan nada bingung  
" tunggu aku di sana hyung aku sedang berada di gurogu " Kata Kibum sambil menginjak pedal gas dengan dalam

...

2 Hours Later...

Ckiiit...

Mobil Audi S7 Kibum berhenti tepat di depan mobil Lincoln Navigator Siwon , Sengan cepat Kibum turun dari mobil sedan mewahnya..

" kau sudah kembali? " Tanya Siwon  
" tak ada waktu untuk basa-basi sekarang kita cari tempan yang bagus untuk mengobrol " Kata kibum

Kibum menyentuh layar handphonenya , lalu saat aja jawaban dari sebrang sana Kibum langsung berbicara..

" yeobseo im ajeossi , mohon maaf bisa kau bawa pulang mobilku?... eh... aku berada di daerah ganseogu... ne... ne gomawo ajeossi " Setelah selesai Kibum langsung memutus sambungan telfonnya

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

" sebenarnya ada apa? " Tanya Siwon

Saat ini Kibum dan Siwon sudah ada di Cafe di sekitar Yongsangu , Kibum menunduk dengan perlahan ia naikan tangan kirinya , memperlihatkan gelang yang retak pada namja yang berada di depannya ini...

" siapa? Siapa sebenarnya dirimu? " Tanya Kibum , Sedangkan namja yang berada di depannya tersentak  
" a-aku... " Kata Siwon gugup  
" aku tak memerlukan jawaban yang bertele-tele , aku hanya ingin jawaban to the point " Kata kibum menatap tajam pada Siwon  
" aku... aku sebagian dari mereka " Kata Siwon lesu  
" maurice and... " Kibum melebarkan matanya  
" ya, mereka " kata siwon menunduk  
" ti-tidak mungkin , b-bagaimana bisa? " Kata kibum tidak percaya  
" ini bukan kemauanku tapi.." Kata siwon

...

Dia adalah anak dari Choi Dae Hyun dan Choi Haneul , Choi Dae Hyun bisa di artikan hebat dan kehormatan sedangkan Choi Haneul bisa di artikan dari langit , Choi Siwon itu ternyata Choi JaeJeong yang artinya Suci dan Terhormat...

Dia adalah anak dari penghuni langit yang paling terhormat dan di anggap paling suci , namun bagaimana caranya namja itu turun dari langit , sangat sulit penghuni langit sepertinya bisa turun ke bumi yang perlahan-lahan di nodai oleh dosa yang bahkan sangat ditentang keras...

Sekarang aku tau mengapa Maurice dan Avernus takut padanya , secara karena mereka mahluk ter-rendah dari penghuni langit , hanya mahluk tak terpandang...

Dia hampir menghancurkan gelangkku dengan kekuatannya atau dengan cinta tulusnya? , aku tak bisa banyak berharap , aku hanyalah manusia dengan kutukan , mahluk ter-rendah yang pernah ada , aku tak mungkin di cintai oleh mahluk 'tinggi' sepertinya , aku tak mempercayai apa yang terjadi selama ini , aku hanya menghayal atau ini benar-benar terjadi...

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

Seorang namja cantik sedang duduk di kursi taman , hari ini namja itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan topi rajutnya , sweater rajut berwarna-warni , dan jeans biru mudanya , namun kecantikan wajah tak terlihat , sedari tadi kepalanya terus menunduk , dengan segenap keberanianku aku mendekatinya dan duduk berada tepat di sebelahnya...

" Gwaenchana? " Tanyaku  
" berhentilah mendekatiku " Kata namja cantik itu , kepalanya masih tertunduk  
" mengapa begitu? " Tanyaku , aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia bicarakan  
" karena aku tak pantas untukmu , aku hanyalah mahluk rendahan , tak sepantasnya aku dekat dengan mahluk suci sepertimu, aku akan melupakan apa yang kita lakukan , aku akan melupakanmu , aku tak perlu cintamu , aku tak perlu hidup dengan normal , aku hanya perlu kau jauhi diriku , biarkan aku hidup dalam kutukannya , jadi tinggalkan aku sekarang juga " Kata namja cantik itu , dia mendongkak , matanya bengkak, memerah , basah dan sungai kecil terlukis di pipi merah meronanya  
" apa yang kau bicarakan? " Kataku sambil memandangnya bingung  
" jangan berpura-pura bodoh , mahluk suci sepertimu tak sepantasnya dekat-dekat dengan mahluk sepertiku , baiklah jika kau tak pergi juga aku yang akan pergi " Saat dia berdiri dan akan berlari , ku menarik tangannya dan dalam sekali hentakan dia berputar dan memelukku  
" aku tak akan pergi kemanapun , aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian , aku tak akan biarkan menghadapi kutukan ini sendirian , kau pantas hidup normal " Kataku sambil memeluknya , Kibum menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukannku , namun itu tak lama , tubuhku didorong olehnya  
" tidak! Kembalilah kealammu " Kata kibum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir  
" tapi mengapa , mengapa? " Aku maju beberapa langkah mendekatinya  
" karena jika kau menolongku kau akan mati , akan mati seperti minho , dan aku tak ingin hidup dalam kesindirian seperti Ailee , karena aku mencintaimu! " Kata kibum dengan keras , kibum terkejut lalu menutup mulutnya  
" k-kau mencintaiku? " Kataku saat aku mendengarnya aku..  
" aku senang kau akhirnya mengatakan kata yang selama ini aku tunggu , aku mencintaimu Kibum-ah , aku tak akan membiarkanmu melewati hal yang buruk sendirian , tidak pernah " Kataku sambil mendekatinya lalu memeluknya dengan erat  
" a-aku... , ak hanya takut kau berubah pikiran , meninggalkanku semaumu , meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa mengucap apapun , aku hanya takut kata-katamu adalah kebohongan " Kata Kibum sambil terisah di dada bidangku  
" aku tak akan berbohong , jika hal buruk itu terjadi hukumlah aku sesuka hatimu " Kataku meyakinkan

...

_Bagaimanapun caranya aku akan hapus kutukan itu , meski harus mematahkan sayapku – Siwon –_

˙·**٠****•●**SiBum ●•**٠**·˙

TBC or END?

Ehehe...  
Lama ne?  
Mian~ dan aku juga agak bingung di chap ini , menurutku chap ini sedikit GJ...  
Biar aku tau kadar kebagusan dari FF ini , aku membutuhkan RnR kalian...  
Aku mau kasih gambaran tentang mobilnya Kibum sama Siwon

LINK(S) :  
KIBUM CAR : www*fileden*com/files/2012/12/19/3378151/545*jpg  
SIWON CAR : www*fileden*com/files/2012/12/19/3378151/images*jpg

Reply *Time!* :

≫ cho97 : Gak akan apa-apa ko'  
≫ AndreyChoi : Cheonma , Happy Ending ko'  
≫ meyy-chan : Ayo baca lagi , dongsangnya mauruce siapa?  
≫ anin arlunerz : Kutukan belum hilang , tapi hampir hilang , ini happy end  
≫ zakurafreze : liat sampai end , pasti akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu  
≫ is0live89 : bukan keduanya , lebih tepatnya setengah angel ...  
≫ MyLovelySibum : Gomawo ㅅ_ㅅ

...

...

...

Kasih sedikit bocoran ah~ buat part _ nanti

Setelah apa yang aku lakukan aku tak akan berhenti sampai di sini , aku anak menjadi seperti dirinya meskipun harus kehilangan semuanya... – Siwon –


End file.
